


Scarecrow Invades Fair City

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, WordGirl
Genre: Bad Girls Of The Isthmus, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman , Batgirl and Robin come to Fair City to hunt down the Scarecrow who intends to steal a painting for a charity to rebuild schools in Fair City. Can the Lexicon Super Team and The Dynamic Duo stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scarecrow comes to Fair City

It is Halloween in Fair City. Batman, Robin and Batgirl are in Fair City to attend an auction of a painting that will go to a person to be part of their art collection. The money raised will go to the rebuilding of the schools in Fair City. The event takes place at the Fair City Auditorium where Batman, Batgirl and Robin are seated. A painting of Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus Donna and Debi is the object of desire by The Scarecrow. The Scarecrow sent a costume of himself to police Commissioner James Gordon. James shows up as The Scarecrow to speak to the trio of super heroes. Gordon: "Hello Batman, Robin and Batgirl. Nice to see you again." Batman: "Are you really the Scarecrow?" Gordon: "Sorry Batman, Batgirl and Robin if I scared you. The costume I was supposed to wear which was that of a professional wrestling referee was not delivered to my office." Batman: "That was a close call. Good thing it is you James and not the real Scarecrow." Suddenly a waiter shows up to speak to James. Waiter: "Mr. Gordon, you are needed in the office. An emergency call about about a crime in progress. Come this way sir." Batgirl: "My instincts tell me I better follow my father discreetly. I smell a rat. A big fat rat." Batgirl leaves the dining room. James enters an office which is just two doors from the dining room. Scarecrow: "Hello James. Nice to see you my long lost friend. Thank you for pinch hitting for me." James: "The Scarecrow? What is the meaning of this? Help me!" Scarecrow's first henchman places a paper bag over James head so he cannot see what is happening to him. Suddenly Batgirl appears as she sees one of the two henchmen attempting to kidnap her father. Batgirl: "I heard your cries for help Commissioner." Suddenly Scarecrow jumps Batgirl from behind. Batgirl: "What? Who dares to jump me from behind?"" Scarecrow: "Me Batgirl. You have a problem with that?" Scarecrow puts his arm around her neck. Batgirl is helpless to escape when Scarecrow places an egg near her left cheek and squeezes the egg that releases a sleeping gas chemical. Batgirl coughs twice before she passes out. Scarecrow: "Lights out dearie. Henchmen take Batgirl to my auto. Let me send Commissioner Gordon to dreamland with this special egg that put him to sleep. James has a paper bag over his face as Scarecrow uses his sleep gas weapon on him. James also coughs twice before he passes out. Scarecrow: "By the time James wakes up from his brief nap. Our mission to steal the WordGirl painting will be a success." You two guys keep an eye on James." Scarecrow then enters the room to place the role of the auctioneer. Robin: "Batman the Scarecrow does not sound anything like Commissioner Gordon." Batman: "Correct Robin. He sounds like the real deal." Scarecrow: "The painting of Word Girl will be all mine since it will go to my favorite charity. The Word Girl retirement fund." Scarecrow then steals the painting from the podium when out of the blue flying in with Captain Huggyface is Word Girl herself. Word Girl: "Hold it right there...I have never seen you before." Scarecrow: "The name is Scarecrow. Word Girl. Aren't you up a little bit late past your bedtime?" Word Girl: "I happened to hear my name. Taking my painting without my permission for your personal use is called Cough cough. Can't see." Scarecrow threw a pumpkin at Word Girl which made her and Huggy just a little bit woozy. Batman: "Okay Scarecrow you like picking on young girls try this for size. Robin see if you can help Word Girl before she and pet monkey black out from the fumes." Robin: "I am on it Batman." Robin then catches Word Girl and Huggy who are dizzy from the smoke attack but they did not pass out as they were falling down. Robin: "Are you okay? My name is Robin." Word Girl: "Did you get the license plate of that taxi that just ran me over?" In the meantime Scarecrow tells Batman "You are going to stick around. Take this." Scarecrow then throws at Batman some stick glue on his feet. Robin gets some sticky glue on his feet as well. Robin: "Batman the Scarecrow is getting away." Word Girl: "Huggy we have to help Batman and Robin out of this sticky problem." Scarecrow takes the painting and flees the scene. Word Girl and Huggy uses their super strength to help the two super heroes break free. Batman: "You must be Word Girl. I am Batman and this my partner Robin. Thank you for helping us out." Word Girl: "No problem. My pleasure helping you guys out. Yes I am Word Girl and this is my partner Captain Huggyface." Huggy: "Nice to meet you guys." Word Girl: "Sorry I let you guys down by letting Scarecrow get away." Batman: "Word Girl you did the right thing. Is there a place we can meet to discuss how we can get the Scarecrow to justice?" Word Girl: "Huggy do you believe that we can take these two fine gentlemen to our hideout?" Huggy: "Yes we can." Batman: "Thank you Word Girl. Robin and I will promise not to reveal anything you do not anyone to know about your secrets." Word Girl: "You have yourself a deal." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman or Word Girl.


	2. Meet the Isthmus Sisters Batman and Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Robin and Batgirl are in pursuit of The Scarecrow who came to Fair City to steal a painting of the resident super hero Word Girl. When Commissioner James Gordon was kidnapped by the villain, Batgirl attempted to help her dad but Scarecrow used some sleeping gas that loaded inside a egg he carried with him. Now Batman and Robin will enlist the help of The Isthmus Sisters along with Word Girl and Huggy to rescue Batgirl and recover the painting.

Batman and Robin reach an agreement with Word Girl and Huggy to form a team to rescue Batgirl who been kidnapped by the Scarecrow. The team is that a venue where the crime happened. Batman: "Word Girl we have to find Commissioner James Gordon. Can you and your pet monkey uh I forget his name." Huggy: "Captain Huggyface." Batman: "Thanks Captain Huggyface." Huggy: "You are welcome. Follow me. I sense the presence of the Commissioner in this empty room. Ugh the smell of rotten eggs." Batman: "There he is. Ugh that smell of rotten eggs." Word Girl: "No problem. Batman. Let me use my super speed to spin out the awful smell." Word Girl then spins like a figure skater to clear out the small remains of the Scarecrow's sleep gas. Gordon: "Hello Batman. Have you seen Batgirl? She attempted to rescue me but the real Scarecrow gassed her and kidnapped her." Robin; "Holy kidnapping Batman." Word Girl: "And I thought my cousins the Isthmus Sisters are eccentric." Batman: "Isthmus Sisters? Do they know you from your past uh Word Girl?" Word Girl: "Yes. The Isthmus Sisters are aliens from Lexicon like myself. They are about the same age as I am in Earth time. Since I am female you do not mind if I do not reveal it?" Batman: "No problem. My age also must remain a secret. Cool?" Word Girl: "Cool with us." Gordon: "I guess you guys will have to search the city to find the Scarecrow and free Batgirl." Word Girl: "Batman and Robin I will take you to my spaceship hideout. Commissioner do you have any way to get back to your destination?" Gordon: "Thank you Word Girl. I have a car that will take me back to a rented home in Fair City. Thank you for being the guardian angel of this town." Word Girl: "Thank you Commissioner Gordon for the kind comments." The heroes then leave for the spaceship hideout as Word Girl tells Batman where the location is. Batman and Robin then follow our heroes to the hideout when Donna and Debi Isthmus who are identical twins are singing the Hollies song "He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother". Batman: "He ain't heavy, he's my brother. That is a song sung by The Hollies. Those twins sure know to sing in harmony." Robin: "Holy musical sensations Batman. That is awesome." Donna opens up the entrance door and she is shocked to see Word Girl, Huggy with Batman and Robin with them. Donna: "Dee Train. Pinch me to see if I am not dreaming. Is it the Dynamic Duo?" Debi: "This will hurt me more than it will hurt you sister." Debi pinches Donna's left arm. Donna: (Whispering) "Ouchie. Thank you for not harming me." Debi: "Of course big sister." Batman: "You must be the isthmus Sisters? You remind me of the Wonder Twins." Donna and Debi makes hand gestures to the super heroes that they have been off the wall with those comments. Word Girl: "Twins. Batman was telling you some kind comments. By the way Batman who are the Wonder Twins?" Batman: "The Wonder Twins are Zan and Jayna from the planet Exxor. Zan was male and Jayna was female. I had the pleasure working with them as a member of the Justice League." Debi: "I thought there were just an urban legend." Batman: "They were the real deal uh..." Debi: "I am Debi. My older sister is Donna. She has green eyes and mine are brown. That is how you can tell us apart. How can we help you guys?" Batman: "We will have to form teams to search for Batgirl. She was kidnapped by the Scarecrow." Word Girl: "Batman and Robin just take a seat and we will map out a way to get Batgirl free again and capture the Scarecrow." The heroes take a seat at a round table where they will discuss their game plan to rescue Batgirl. I do not own the characters of Batman or Word Girl.


	3. The search for Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Robin and Batgirl come to Fair City in an attempt to capture the Scarecrow who has stolen a painting of Word Girl that was going to be sold for a charity. Batgirl gets kidnapped by the Scarecrow when she attempted to help Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon who is also her father.

Batman and Robin have a seat at a round table with Word Girl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and Word Girl's cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus. Debi serves the Dynamic Duo a glass of an energy drink from a soda machine that is inside the spaceship hideout. Batman and Robin then toast their hosts with the word "Salud" as they are about to ask the kid super heroes how will they able to locate Batgirl. Batman: "Word Girl what is your biggest fear as a person?" Word Girl: "Becoming a mean person that abuses my word power. About a year ago, an alien named Miss Power came to Earth to 'train' me to be a better super hero. I am sure you and Robin as well as Batgirl have a tough schedule keeping up the bad guys in Gotham. Am I a correct?" Batman: "Yes Word Girl being a super hero in Gotham City can be stressful." Word Girl: "What Miss Power was teaching me was to use...harsh words...against my enemies...sniff...sorry if my crying offends you guys. I did not mean to harm my buddy Captain Huggyface when I told him 'You're just my sidekick.' Sniff. I almost lost my adopted family as a result of my bad judgement." Batman hands Word Girl his hanky and hugs the young hero like a father comforts a child. Batman: "That is okay Word Girl. From what my buddies at the Justice League say about you is that you have a heart of gold since you love your enemies despite the mean things they do to you." Word Girl: "Thank you Batman. It means a lot to me. I look up to you and Robin as my mentors and role models." Robin: "Thank you Word Girl for your honesty. Batman and I are not exactly going to win points with the Boy Scouts since I am known for using puns on my rivals." Batman: "Robin is my best partner anyone could ask for." Word Girl: "I just hope we can locate Batgirl before it is too late. Do she any way to communicating with you and Robin?" Batman: "Yes Batgirl does have a belt that she wears that she can tells where she is. I am sure the Scarecrow will ask her to relay us a message." Word Girl: "You can use my crime computer if you need it." Batman: "Thank you Word Girl. I sure miss using the one in the Batcave in Gotham City. By the way how did you meet your cousins?" Word Girl: "Donna and Debi came to Fair City about a year ago. Their dad used to be a pitcher for the New York Yankees organization before he retired to become a gym teacher at Woodview Elementary. His name is Ronaldo Moreno but he goes by the nickname Ronnie." Donna: "We call him pops since he could throw a baseball so fast it pops into the catchers mitt like a popcorn sound." Batman: "Donna what is your biggest fear as a hero?" Donna: "Losing my voice. My friends and rivals call me the Diva. I have been compared to the late singer Donna Summer." Batman: "Debi, what is your biggest fear as a super hero?" Debi: "Losing my ability to play the trumpet. I call my trumpet Louisa since it is the female version of a former jazz artist that is no longer with us." Robin: "You mean that trumpet belonged to Louis Armstrong?" Debi: "It is not his trumpet but a replica. The sounds of the trumpet can stop a villain cold in their tracks. My parents bought the trumpet from a villain dealer named Hal Hardbargain about a year ago." Batman: "The reason I am telling you this is because the Scarecrow uses a fear toxin on his victims. If the toxin hits any of us our worst fears will become real. The fear Robin and I have is the death of our parents when he were about your age." Word Girl: "Sorry for your loss of your relatives Batman and Robin." Batman: "Thank you for your kind comments Word Girl team." Then the computer has an image of the Scarecrow on the screen. Scarecrow: "Hello Batman and Robin. This is the Scarecrow. If you want to rescue your female friend. Come to a farm on Highway 102 at the entrance of Fair City. You will love our reception committee. Batgirl is fine right now. Catch us if you can Dynamic Dumb bells. Good night." Robin: "Holy insult Batman." Word Girl: "The farm is he talking about has been abandoned for at least one year. That could be where Batgirl is located." Batman: "Are you guys ready to perform a rescue mission?" Word Girl: "I'm in." Donna: "I'm in." Huggy: "I'm in." Debi: "I'm in." They place their hands on top of each other on the table as a form of unity. Huggy: "Being part of a team with the Dynamic Duo. Now I can really enjoy the day that Penny Tocumen fell asleep the day the spaceship landed on Earth." Penny Tocumen is Word Girl's name in her native planet Lexicon. Word Girl: "Huggy thank you for telling Batman and Robin my real name when we were in Lexicon." Batman: "Penny Tocumen?" Interesting name back in your native planet. Superman's name in his former planet Krypton is Kal-el. You won't call him that in his presence would you guys?" Word Girl: "Of course not. Loose lips sink spaceships." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Word Girl.


	4. Get the team ready for some action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Robin and Batgirl are in Fair City in pursuit of the Scarecrow who is in town to steal a painting of the Fair City resident super hero Word Girl. Scarecrow kidnapped Batgirl as she attempted to rescue her dad Gotham City police commissioner James Gordon who is in Fair City to attend a law enforcement convention. Batman and Robin have enlisted the aid of Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and the Bad Girls Of The isthmus Donna and Debi Isthmus who are twins sisters.

While Batman was in the spaceship hideout with Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and The Isthmus Sisters Batgirl was awaking up from the effects of the sleeping gas egg Scarecrow used on her. Batgirl was a little bit groggy from the gas attack when she woke up. Batgirl: "Where am I? Oh my head. It feels like I have been hit by a freight train." Scarecrow: "Hello Bat Chick. You are a farm just outside the city limits of Fair City. You are going to be my hostage until those partners of yours try to stop me when they find out where you are. My plan to cripple the team is working just fine." Batgirl: "You fiend. You will not get away with this. Batman and Robin will find you sooner or later." Scarecrow: "Of course dearie. When they come here it will be night night when I use my sleep gas eggs on those caped clowns." Batgirl: "Just great. I am your hostage and you plan to use me as bait to have them as your prisoners. Good luck with that." Back at the spaceship hideout Batman has a few words to tell his new teammates. Batman: "Word Girl, Huggy and The Isthmus Twins be very careful when dealing with the Scarecrow. He will use your worst fears against you. Just follow my lead in battle." Robin: "If Scarecrow harms Batgirl I will make him pay dearly." Word Girl: "Huggy and the Twinkies be prepared for our toughest battle yet. Miss Power is a saint compared to this guy." Batman: "Miss Power? Who is she? I have never heard of her." Word Girl: "Miss Power is an alien from another planet that came to Earth to 'teach me' to use my word power to harm my foes. She tore my star logo from my chest when I told her I was not going to rule the Earth with her." Robin: "Word Girl you did the right thing. I am proud of you. You are a real hero in my book. I will tell the rest of the Teen Titans at our next meeting how good you are." Word Girl blushes as she enjoys the kind words from Robin. Word Girl: "With the help of Huggy I was able to find her weakness which was to reject her harsh words and use them against her." Donna: "Batman and Robin, you should have seen her as she fled the scene faster than Superman can fly around the planet." Debi: "She was embarrassed big time when Word Girl defeated her." Batman: "Okay team Robin and I will take the Batmobile. I will be using the route that will get us to the hideout where Batgirl is being held as a hostage. I trust your judgement that you will help us rescue Batgirl." Donna: "No problem Batman. With my ability to turn into a small insect I should be able to locate Batgirl." Debi: "With my ability to shrink into a mini size hero I can help my sister find Batgirl." Word Girl: "You twins lead the attack. Huggy and myself will wait for your signal." Batman: "Teamwork always wins games in this case." Robin: "Good luck to all of us in this mission. Batgirl's life depends on us." Word Girl: "No problem Batman and Robin. We will rescue Batgirl and hopefully find my painting that will go for a good cause." The heroes have a soft drink and they say "Salud" as they get ready for a rescue mission. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Word Girl.


	5. Scarecrow Invades Fair City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin team up with Lexiconian superheroes Word Girl, Captain Huggyface, and her cousins twin sisters Donna and Debi Isthmus. The team are on a rescue mission to rescue Batgirl who has been kidnapped by The Scarecrow. The team is on a mission to recover a stolen painting of Word Girl and the female member of Gotham City's Finest guardian angels.

Batman and Robin are with The Isthmus Sisters and their cousin Word Girl who is with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface. Word Girl: "Batman I believe you know how to arrive at the place where Batgirl is being held hostage. Am I correct?" Batman: "Of course. We will follow your lead as you and your team will lead the rescue of Batgirl. The Scarecrow is working with two henchmen. Be careful with the Scarecrow. He is known for using chemical weapons on all of us." Word Girl: "Huggy and I have our gas masks. Diva and Dee Train you have your gas masks on hand with you?" Donna and Debi speaking as one "Of course. The Scarecrow is going to get the biggest scare of his battle career." The heroes then leave the spaceship hideout as the female heroes lead the way. Batman and Robin get inside their automobile and use their guidance computer to follow our heroes. Word Girl has Huggy ride on her back while Donna and Debi fly behind the leader of their team. They arrive at the abandoned farm in about ten minutes. They wait outside when Batman and Robin drive outside the farm that is dark as the ace of spades on the outside. Word Girl: "Donna can you change into a small insect and see if you can find Batgirl?" Donna: "I am on it Word Girl. Wish me luck." Debi stays behind as she watches her older sister turn into a fly and head inside the farm. Donna uses her communications device on her waist to contact the other heroes. Donna: "Team I am currently inside the farm. There is some lights in here. Ah there she is the Batgirl. She is currently tied up with some ropes around her waist with her hands tied behind her. Should I tell her we are here?" Batman: "Not yet. Do you see the Scarecrow and his henchmen anywhere? Over." Donna: "Yes I see the Scarecrow. He is talking to Batgirl. He is saying that he expects you and Robin to rescue her. Now he is saying that if you try anything funny, you will be harmed. Over." Word Girl: "And I thought going to Granny May's house to open a book club was tough." Debi: "My sister told me you and Huggy got knocked out by her perfume attack." Word Girl: "Debi thank you for reminding me of my errors in judgement. We will have to enter the farm very carefully." Batman: "You are correct young lady. We must the element of surprise. A united attack against him and his henchmen is vital to our success. Batgirl: "Hello little fly. Did you come to rescue me?" Donna: "Now I know how John Rambo must have felt when he was a rescue mission." Batgirl: "A fly that talks! Now I have seen everything!" Scarecrow: "Batgirl are you okay? Are you talking to yourself?" Donna: "No Scarecrow the young lady was speaking to me. Okay team now is our chance. CHARGE!" Debi blows her trumpet to the notes of the charge tune that was used in the western movies they watched as children on television and movies. Scarecrow: "Oh no my worst fear has come. Talking animals and a Louis Armstrong knockoff and...Batman and Robin. Henchmen go after them. NOW!" Henchmen number one gets a flying fist from Batman to his chin that knocks him on his backside and out cold. Henchman number two gets a punch in the chin courtesy of Robin and he also falls down to the ground out like a light. In the meantime Donna forms back to her human form and unties Batgirl. Batgirl: "Young lady I do not know who you are. My name is Batgirl." She shakes Donna's hand. Donna: "Hello Batgirl my name is Donna Isthmus. Glad to be of service to you. Now let us go beat up that nasty Scarecrow. Hey Scarecrow. Toot toot. Eh Beep Beep. Toot toot. Eh Beep beep." Scarecrow: "That tooting and beeping is scaring me. I give up." Scarecrow drops to his knees and raises his hands in the air as Batman puts on his handcuffs while Word Girl uses her handcuffs to tie up one of the henchmen while Debi uses her handcuffs to tie up the other henchman. Batman: "Donna I see why you kids are called the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. That toot toot beep beep singing stopped him dead in his tracks. I am impressed with your work." Word Girl and Huggy then find the painting that was stolen from them. Huggyface: "Here it is partner. Our painting." Word Girl: "Let me call up the police and send the paddy wagon to pick up these jokers." Robin: "I like that toot toot eh beep beep sound. You remind me of Black Canary who has a sonic scream." Donna: "Thank you Robin." Word Girl: "Hello Inspector Watson? This is Word Girl. Send the police to pick up three males who have been captured by our awesome team." Watson: "I will be sending some police officers who in the area. Thank you for your awesome service." Batgirl then takes a picture of all of the super heroes who then after the police arrive and pick up the villains enjoy the Bee Gees song "Night Fever" as Batman, Robin, Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and The Isthmus Sisters sing along to end the show. The Scarecrow was not happy that his plan to break up the team failed. The end.


End file.
